


dear so-and-so

by ellepense



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, rly angsty, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellepense/pseuds/ellepense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cigarette burns aren’t his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear so-and-so

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to hear it read out loud: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0cLdUOzGS9Q

The cigarette burns aren’t his fault. Neither are the angry, red slits lining your thighs or the empty alcohol bottles lining your windowsill. It’s not his fault that you’re self-destructive, useless, hopeless, inconsequential, infuriating, and a waste of space - his words. It’s not his fault that there’s always someone better than you, that you’re not worth it, that you’re a black hole sucking away all the good things and that you will eventually run out of things to ruin so you will ruin yourself and you will be stuck in the cycle of destruction and no one loves you and no one ever will and

“You will be alone always and then you will die.” Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out, Richard Siken, line 5.

You’re in love with him. That’s it, in all its simple glory. He’s everything you’re not. He’s vibrant and determined and created to be a ruler, and you’re subdued and uncaring and created to be ruled. He’s kind and cruel all at once, and it creates wildfires within your body. It makes you scream and writhe in pain, but it fills you with a glow that leaks out of your eyes and nose and ears and explodes out of your mouth in a burst of scarlet fireworks that stun all onlookers. To be perfectly honest, it scares you too.

He makes you believe in him, and that is his fault.


End file.
